Birthday Suprise
by dreamerdoll
Summary: It's Kel's birthday, and with the help of the Own, Dom comes up with a little prank to play on the lady knight. But the trick goes wrong, and Dom's life is on the line.


**Birthday Surprise  
**  
"Okay, here is what we are going to do. I got this" He showed them the large cookie with 'Happy Birthday, Kel!" written on it in pink frosting. "You are going to bring it to her rooms, and when she opens the door, start singing. She will be dying of laughter." The sergeant laughed, as much at his prank than at the thought of his friend's reaction. "She'll probably be blushing, too." He added thoughtfully.  
  
Third company laughed. It was a good joke to play on Lady Kel.  
  
"Where will you be, Dom?" asked someone.  
  
"I will be at the party, laughing at you goons."  
  
"Okay. But when do we leave?" Asked another.  
  
"Oh, but wait. I'm not finished. After you sing, give her the box. She will open it, wanting to see what's in it, and will be squirted in the face with frosting." He explained, laughing so hard he could barely speak. /AN: I know, not that funny, but this happens to be important to the story/  
  
The men where looking at him in confusion. Sighing, he patiently explained, "I'm going to set up a little spring in it." Once again, the room was filled with third company's laughter.  
  
"You need to leave in, oh, say, fifteen minutes. See you at the party!" With one last grin, he left. Kel's present in hand, he made his way to her rooms.  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
"Hey, Dom." The lady knight greeted when she saw who stood at her door. "You're early. The party doesn't start for ten minutes."  
  
"Okay. If you want, I can leave and come back." He offered jokingly.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks." Flashing him a smile, she began to close the door in his face, but he put his hand against it.  
  
"I was just kidding." He said, indignant.  
  
She opened the door. "So was I. You're going to help me set up the food." She pulled him into the room. They set up little cups with a dark drink that Dom couldn't identify, finger sandwiches, cookies, and lots of other little treats, including candy. After some rearranging, they got it set up perfectly on the table and collapsed on the couch.  
  
After sitting in silence for a few moments, Dom said, "I guess now is as good a time as any to give you your present." Shifting, he pulled out a small package and gave it to her. She gently unwrapped it, careful not to rip any of the paper. Inside was a small box. Opening it, she saw its contents and gasped. "Dom, how could you spend so much money on me?" She asked, shocked.  
  
Smiling, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, and answered, "Easily. I've noticed that you have no jewelry, no beautiful things, and I thought you needed something pretty, just for you. Besides your armor, of course." He looked up into her face to see tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Its just so sweet. And no one ever gets me anything like this. I get knives and, and knight stuff." She wiped away the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"So, I give you a great gift, you question my reasons for getting it, break down in tears, don't even thank me, and now you aren't even going to put it on!" He said, trying to sound as offended as possible.  
  
Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened. "Oh, Dom, you're right! I'm so sorry. It's so beautiful, and it was so nice of you to get it for me. Thank you. Here, help me put it on!" She turned her back to him and Dom plucked the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck. Laying her hair back on her shoulders, he turned her back around.  
  
Kel picked the necklace up from around her neck and examined it. It was a beautiful jade green stone, dark with lighter specks in it. The stone was set in gold, with little golden leaves around it, dangling from a long gold chain. She looked up into his eyes, smiling. "Its perfect, Dom. How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"I think a kiss from the fair lady would do." He smiled at her blush. She seemed to be fighting an inner battle with herself, but after several moments leaned over and kissed him gently.  
  
A loud coughing noise came from the doorway. They broke apart, and looked up to see Alanna and Raoul. They both blushed and stood up, bowing. Alanna elbowed Raoul, and told him jokingly, "I think we arrived early." Laughter, as well as mischief, danced in both she and Raoul's eyes.  
  
"Please come in, my lord, my lady. Refreshments are on that table, as well as snacks. Everyone else should be arriving shortly." She had to clamp her jaws together to keep from continuing from babbling. All three where looking at her with interest, not knowing her to talk incessantly like she was.  
  
Raoul and Alanna headed towards the for table, and Kel followed.  
  
"My lord, where is Buri?" Kel asked her old knight master.  
  
"Oh, she'll be here shortly. Had to talk to the Wild Mage." He said, swallowing.  
  
Kel, however, didn't seem to hear his reply. She was to busy watching Dom, who glanced toward the door every few seconds. Walking over to him, she questioned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?" he tore his eyes away from the door. "Oh, nothing. Just waiting for Third Company to arrive."  
  
---  
  
"Are you sure it was Sir Neal's room?" A member of Third Company whispered to the man holding the box. "Yes, of course. Where else would it be?"  
  
The first man, who was about to make a sarcastic reply, shut up when the door came into view. One of the men knocked, and after a few muffled curses, the door opened. Not looking to see who it was, they began to sing, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Look, fellows, while the gesture is very kind, my birthday isn't for almost half a year." Neal dryly told the group. The men looked up, there cheeks flushed. "Sorry, Sir Neal. We thought this was Lady Kel's party. Dom told us to come."  
  
Neal frowned. "No, that's in her room." Then, seeing the box, he exclaimed, "Oh, you got her a cake! Never even thought of it! Well, hand it over! I want to see." Before giving anyone the chance to reply, he took it out of the man's hands and opened the box, only to be squirted in the face by pink frosting. His eyes, or the parts that weren't covered in pink frosting, widened in shock. Then, realizing what had happened, he ran down the hallway, mumbling something along the lines of, "being cursed with a stupid cousin that comes up with childish pranks"  
  
----  
  
There were several people in her rooms, talking, laughing, eating, and drinking. Neal, however, was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, there was blur of brown, and the person in question rushed in.  
  
"Dom, you jerk!" yelled the distinctive voice of a very annoyed Neal.  
  
Dom, seeing his cousin's face and the frosting that covered it, began to laugh. "Hey, Meathead. I hate to be the one to tell you, but pink definitely is not your color."  
  
If possible, the scowl that Neal wore deepened.  
  
"You misbegotten son of a Stormwing! Look what you did!" he screamed. (I love that phrase...its just...so funny!)  
  
"Calm down, Neal." Kel was standing beside them, looking down at her best friend with interest. Running her finger along his jaw, she whipped off some frosting, then stuck it In her mouth. "Mmm. Creamy and rich. Delicious."  
  
Neal looked up indignantly at her, then turned to his cousin. "Why did you do this to me?"  
  
"Well," Dom answered, laughter plain in his voice, "It was actually meant for Kel." He laughed even harder at Kel's hard frown.  
  
Her eyes met Neal's, and they both grinned. Dom backed away from them, growing worried about that gleam in their eyes that said they were going to do something. However, he couldn't back up too far, for a circle of people surrounded them. Dom pushed past them and ran out into the hall, two very angry knights following.  
  
----  
  
They came to a fork in the hallway, and Kel cursed.  
  
"You take the left hallway, and I'll take the right." Kel ordered Neal. He nodded his head in agreement, and they both ran down their assigned halls.  
  
After a little while, Kel heard the pounding of feet in front of her. She needed to see where she was, but if she stopped, she would loose him. On the other hand, if she didn't, she could be lost in this place, doomed to wander the halls forever. An image came to her, of an old woman in her armor wandering the halls. She laughed. Finally, she decided to stop. Looking around, she noticed she was nearing the kitchens. A few more steps, and she would be in them. Dom was probably hiding out in there. All the women liked him, because he was handsome, funny, and didn't care about his rank. They would've hid him if he asked. She pushed through the doors into the bustling room.  
  
"Dom! Get out here! Now!" The room quieted instantly. Everyone froze. Two people, with a large thing of pink frosting between them, had stopped right in front of the lady knight and where staring at her. Suddenly, someone pushed her from behind. She landed right in the frosting.  
  
When she came up, sputtering, she saw Dom standing in front of her, rolling with laughter. "Dom, you bastard!"  
  
Dom, she noted, was laughing so hard his face was red. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. He shut up instantly.  
  
Kel began to giggle when she saw his face. His expression was priceless. "You, you just pulled me in!" he exclaimed, shocked. She laughed harder. Then, seeing at how he was looking at her, she stopped. His eyes where full of some emotion that she couldn't place. However, she knew it wasn't an emotion that he should have had while looking at her. Shifting nervously, she dipped a finger in the frosting and put it to her mouth.  
  
"Mmm. Quite good. Try it." She stated.  
  
He followed her movements and nodded his head slowly in agreement. "No, you're right, it doesn't taste bad. But you taste better." He said, looking deep into her eyes. She blushed to the roots of her hair and turned away, seeing if anyone else had heard. Surprisingly, everyone seemed to have left. She wondered why for a moment, but then she looked back at Dom and all thoughts fled as he leaned in towards her. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he whispered, "I love you, Kel." His lips where no more than a breath away from hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

AN: Wow, that was cheesy.


End file.
